


Some Days

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Community: fanfic100, Family, Family Secrets, Gen, Introspection, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-04
Updated: 2006-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Some days he really disliked being a member of the zodiac.





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Spirit"

Some days he really disliked being a member of the zodiac.

Some days it was really fun, being the rabbit, especially when he got to play with people like Tohru, who knew what he was and didn't care! Exploring the gardens of the family compound was fun too!

But some days it was extremely hard. He didn't want to give up his violin lessons, just as he didn't want to give up the few precious moments he was able to steal peaks at Momo and Mama.

But papa didn't like it, and said this was the price the zodiac paid for being a vengeful spirit, so he had to…

Some days he really disliked being a member of the zodiac.


End file.
